Santa secreto
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Sasha añora las costumbres navideñas que compartía con su hermano y amigos del orfanato. Por eso, le pide a sus santos de oro si no quisieran jugar con ella al "amigo invisible"/ "santa secreto" ¿Estarán todos de acuerdo? ¿Qué se regalaran entre ellos? Un pequeño león parece extremadamente emocionado ante el rebosante espíritu navideño y se empeñará en contagiarlo a otros...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **Santa secreto**

.

 _ **Dedicado, con mucho cariño a InatZiggy-Stardust,** **LCrosslux91** **,**_ _**mcr77, Ezarel, MissLouder y LiaraPinceton. Estas talentosas fanfickers me han ayudado en un momento muy duro y no podía pasarlo por alto. También a todos ustedes, mis lectores, por hacerme sonreír con cada review ¡Feliz navidad!**_

 _ **.**_

Subía las escaleras hacia el templo papal con mucho entusiasmo; la señorita Athena y el patriarca habían mandado llamar a sus doce guerreros de oro, seguramente tenían algo importante que anunciar.

El pequeño león apuró el paso, esbozando una sonrisa. En el camino se había distraído persiguiendo a una mariposa que se había posado en su nariz, invitándolo a jugar. Ya podía escuchar en su mente la voz de su tío regañándolo por su demora.

Empujó la puerta y entró al recinto. Rápidamente, once miradas doradas —más otras dos— fijaron su atención en él; algunas acusadoras por su tardanza; otras contentas, dándole la bienvenida.

— Disculpen mi demora —dijo como saludo, caminó rápidamente sobre la larga alfombra roja y se acomodó en su sitio correspondiente entre Deuteros y Dohko.

— Bien, ahora que finalmente están todos aquí —inició el patriarca—. la señorita Athena tiene algo que quisiera… pedirles —pronunció un poco dudoso, frunciendo el ceño; como si no estuviese del todo de acuerdo con lo que seguía.

Sasha lo miró sonriendo, suplicante, pidiéndole continuar ella con el anuncio. Sage se tomó unos segundos y luego asintió, consintiendo.

— Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, yo provengo de un humilde orfanato italiano —comentó la pequeña diosa con timidez—. Por estas fechas con mi hermano y mis amigos solíamos cantar villancicos en la Iglesia y seguir ciertas tradiciones que…

— Perdón Sashita —interrumpió el santo de escorpio levantando la mano—. pero ¿Qué rayos es un villancico?

— Canciones que celebran el natalicio de Jesucristo, son común en la fe católica —contestó Degel frunciendo el ceño—. Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario frente la diosa, Kardia —ante esto último el santo fanático de las manzanas contestó chasqueando la lengua, molesto.

— Gracias Degel —retomó la deidad, tratando de reprimir una risita—. Bueno, el punto es que… añoro todo eso —murmuró acariciando con ternura la pulsera de flores que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Sisifo se respingó con un poco de culpa al oír esto último—. Quería pedirles si, por esta vez, podrían seguir conmigo una de esas tradiciones.

— ¿Seguir con tradiciones de otra fe no sería hacer algo pagano? —la cortó Asmita.

— Pff… ¡Miren quien habla! —rió irónico el santo de cáncer que estaba a su lado—. ¡Vamos, chico hindú! Athena quiere hacer algo divertido ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

El caballero de virgo no se inmutó, pero por dentro se sentía molesto. El guardián del cuarto templo ya le había caído mal desde el principio, con esto ya tenía todos los números para ganarse el tesoro del cielo.

Respetando su política de no contestar violencia con violencia, repitió en su mente —una y otra vez— un mantra que tenía para estas ocasiones: _"No debes matar al discípulo del patriarca"._

Hasgard, desde su lugar, miraba la escena con mucho recelo.

— No creo que sea una mala idea, sería bueno hacer algo para pasar tiempo juntos como compañeros —agregó Sisifo, con una sonrisa, para cortar con el ambiente agrio que había quedado—. Díganos qué tiene en mente, señorita.

Sasha sonrió y continuó hablando.

— Por estas fechas en mi pueblo la gente suele intercambiar regalos y hacer festines para celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús. Mis amigos del orfanato y yo jugábamos a algo a lo que le llamábamos "el amigo invisible". Trabajábamos todo el año para poder hacerlo por estas fechas, tener un poco de alegría y olvidarnos por unos días del duro pasar económico que llevábamos.

— ¿Cómo se juega? —Preguntó Regulus con mucho entusiasmo. Su atención había aparecido, llenándole el rostro de alegría, desde la mención de la palabra "juego".

— ¡Fácil! —respondió ella contagiándose de la alegría del león. Se levantó de su trono por unos instantes y le pidió a una doncella que estaba allí presente, una pequeña canasta de mimbre que esta ya tenía consigo desde antes que todos los santos se hicieran presentes—. Aquí están los nombres de todos anotados en trocitos de papel. A cada quien le tocará uno. A esa persona le darán un regalo y alguien más le regalará algo a ustedes. Es más divertido si con el regalo dejas una nota con pistas, pero sin dar tu nombre.

— O sea que la persona a quien le regalas algo debe descubrir tu identidad y así tú también con alguien más. Parece interesante —Sonrió Hasgard, rascándose la cabeza.

— Exactamente. Claro que si alguien no quiere jugar no está obligado a hacerlo; pero creo que es una linda actividad para…

— Es algo muy materialista —irrumpió Asmita nuevamente—. Le pido disculpas si la ofendo, pero no puedo participar de algo así. —Sasha sonrió amargamente y asintió.

— Está bien Asmita. Puedes retirarte a tu templo si quieres.

El muchacho hindú hizo una reverencia y giró sobre sus talones para emprender el camino a su templo. En su recorrido hasta la salida, sintió el peso de muchas miradas cargadas de desconfianza.

— Bien ¿Alguien más no quiere? —consultó la diosa a su séquito luego de escuchar la puerta de la sala cerrándose, señal de que Asmita ya se había marchado.

El resto de la orden dorada no emitió palabra. A algunos la idea no les parecía tan mala; otros no estaban tan convencidos, pero, a fin y al cabo, era un deseo de su diosa y no se sentían capaces de contrariarla. Menos ante un deseo que parecía un tanto inocente.

Al notar el silencio, ella continuó hablando.

— Entonces, todos vengan y tomen un trozo papel —requirió sonriendo y metiendo una mano en la canasta para revolver bien el contenido.

Uno por uno, los santos fueron tomando un bollito de papel y regresando a sus lugares. Todos leyeron para sus adentros a la persona que el azar les había otorgado.

— Ahora lo que queda es pensar qué regalar y adivinar quién es su "amigo invisible" según las pistas que reciban con el regalo. El 25 nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo, almorzaremos algo rico y daremos a conocer nuestras conclusiones de las pistas. También se puede devolver con otro regalo a la persona misteriosa, si se quiere claro. —terminó esbozando una sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos, le hizo una seña a Sage.

— Bien, muchachos —dijo interpretándola—. pueden retirarse.

Luego de esto se dio el majestuoso desfile de las armaduras doradas ante sus ojos.

Pero alguien no se había ido y continuaba mirando su papelito con atención. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en el Salón del patriarca no quedaba nadie más que él, Sasha y el sumo sacerdote, habló.

— Señorita Athena, creo que tengo un problema —levantó su azul y felina mirada para luego extenderle el papel a ella. La deidad lo leyó y entendió cuál era el asunto.

— Oh ¡Lo lamento Regulus! No me di cuenta antes. Si quieres puedo darte el nombre que a mí me tocó —Sugirió amablemente.

— Oh no, gracias —sonrió—. Pero creo que voy a tener que esforzarme en pensar un buen regalo para esta persona… Después de todo ¡Todos merecen uno!

La chica de cabellos violáceos sonrió, conmovida.

— Así es —asintió.

— **X—**

— No sé qué sería apropiado regalarle.

— Bueno —contestó la chica de castaño cabello, dejando su labor con las flores un poco de lado para prestarle completa atención a la persona con la que conversaba. Él le había contado todo sobre el intercambio de regalos del Santuario—. Creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso.

Albafika se quedó observándola, más que agradecido por el ofrecimiento de la florista.

— ¿De verdad? Agasha, eso sería… —por un momento dudó y detuvo sus palabras—. No, está bien. Ya pensaré en algo. No quiero molestarte.

Agasha sonrió y rodó los ojos.

— ¡No me molestas! De verdad, incluso ya se me ocurrió algo… —dijo con un aire misterioso.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró el pisciano siguiéndole el juego.

— Mmm, necesito botones, tela… —unas risitas conocidas interrumpieron su enumeración.

— ¡Muérdago! —gritó Dafne, la rubia amiga de Agasha que justo pasaba por el lugar con Kyoko. Siguieron riendo mientras continuaban con su camino.

Agasha levantó su vista y recordó que en el techo había colgado unas ramitas de muérdago para decorar. Inmediatamente, su rostro se tornó más carmesí que las rosas de Albafika.

El protector del último templo frunció el ceño, mostrándose completamente confundido con la situación.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Es por una tradición. —explicó ella—. si dos personas están bajo una rama de muérdago deben besarse para atraer la buena suerte. —rápidamente volvió sobre sus palabras, extremadamente ruborizada—. ¡Pero es algo más para parejas!

Albafika se quedó pensativo unos segundos; luego cortó, cuidadosamente, una de las ramitas y se acercó a ella.

Se acercó más y más, hasta estar a unos casi nulos centímetros de su rostro. La florista se quedó petrificada y amplió sus verdes ojos ante la sorpresa, con el corazón en la garganta por los nervios ¿Acaso Albafika iba a besarla?

Al ver su reacción: el pisciano cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, intentando reprimir su risa. Segundos después, posó la ramita de muérdago sobre sus labios, la besó y la extendió hacia los labios de ella.

— Te deseo mucha suerte para el próximo año —le susurró, contemplándola con ternura.

Por un momento Agasha creyó que era imposible que existiese un rojo más intenso que el de sus mejillas.

Para cortar un poco la tensión y hacerla reaccionar, el pisciano le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla con dicha ramita. Ella rió y luego la besó.

— Igualmente —esbozó con timidez.

— Bien, debo seguir cuidando que todo esté bien por aquí. —anunció escondiendo la mirada y su rubor bajo su largo flequillo celeste—. Luego te traeré los materiales que necesitas.

— Está bien. ¡Me esforzaré para que tu regalo sea el mejor de todos!

— Gracias —murmuró y giró sobre sus talones para retomar con su actividad. No sin antes volver a llevar la ramita a sus labios.

La florista continuó con su labor, repasando en su mente lo acontecido. Estaba tan sumida en sí misma que no escuchó que alguien la llamaba hacía ya unos cuantos minutos.

— ¡Agasha! —gritó el rubio muchacho, agitando su mano frente al rostro de ella para sacarla de su ensoñación—. Oye… ¿Estás bien? —consultó algo preocupado al notar que ella ya le había puesto atención.

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme! Sólo estaba recordando algo —se ruborizó por su torpeza—. ¿Se le ofrece algo en particular? —preguntó amablemente. No era normal que un santo de oro, además de Albafika, visitara su puesto de flores.

— En realidad, sí —sonrió—. Debo regalarle algo a Albafika y no estoy muy seguro de qué. ¿Tú sabes de algo que le guste mucho?

Ella sonrió. Por supuesto que conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Las fresas —dijo finalmente y se le vino a la mente una idea. Si era un regalo para Albafika, claramente ella quería colaborar—. Creo que una tarta de fresas sería un regalo perfecto ¿Puedo ayudarle a hacerla? —agregó suplicante.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! De hecho, estoy seguro que él apreciará mucho cualquier cosa que tú hagas —contestó guiñando un ojo con complicidad. Ante esto, la florista volvió a ponerse roja.

Horas más tarde, cuando el pisciano volvió a su templo y se dispuso a ir a dejar el regalo a la persona que le había tocado; se encontró con una apetitosa tarta de fresas. A su lado, una nota que decía:

 _« Me contó un pajarito de cabello castaño, que te gustan las fresas…_

 _Por cierto, ella me ayudó a hacerla ¡Disfrútala!_

 _Pistas: mi cabello es del color del trigo, provengo de tierras muy lejanas y tengo una habilidad especial con las armaduras »_

Albafika entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

— Parece que mi amigo invisible es Shion —dijo para sí, comenzando a comer la tarta. Estaba tan deliciosa, que se prometió que luego tendría que hacer otra para devolverle el regalo y, en pensar en algo especial para Agasha.

— **X—**

— Creo que debería obsequiarle algo que le recuerde a su hogar ¿Tú que piensas, Sage? —preguntó la joven diosa, escondiendo con su mano algunos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— Pienso que es buena observadora. Él añora mucho el lugar donde entrenó, al que considera su hogar—apoyó el Patriarca.

— Sí, pero… ¿Qué?

El sumo sacerdote meditó su respuesta por unos segundos, posando su vista en la roja y larga alfombra de su recámara.

— Supe que _ella_ está en Grecia por unos días, pero no en Atenas —comentó, haciendo especial énfasis en "ella"—. De hecho, fue él quien me comentó esto. Recuerdo que se sentía apenado porque _ella_ no pudiera pasar la navidad con su familia en su tierra natal.

Sasha esbozó una sonrisa, había entendido la indirecta.

— Sería muy lindo que _ella_ también pase la navidad con nosotros, es una chica muy agradable. Bien, le enviaré una nota y un carruaje con unos guardias. Estoy segura que estará encantada de ayudarme.

Sage asintió.

— ¿Y tú ya pensaste qué vas a regalar?

— Ya lo he enviado con un guardia. Es algo simple, pero muy útil. No sólo para él, sino para todo el Santuario —contestó con voz apacible.

— ¡No me extraña de ti, Sage! —exclamó la joven diosa—. Cada día entiendo más por qué mi antigua reencarnación te eligió como patriarca. Aún con algo sencillo te las arreglas por hacer algo importante para el Santuario. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender de ti —comentó apenada, reclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar del trono. A veces se sentía frustrada e incompetente en su posición como diosa. Agradecía al cielo por tener a alguien como Sage a su lado.

— Eso es sólo por el peso de la experiencia, señorita —rebatió humildemente—. Por cierto, me han entregado esto para usted. —proclamó, sacando de la manga de su gran túnica papal una pequeña cajita que tenía una nota pegada sobre ella:

 _« No estoy acostumbrado a dar obsequios ni a tratar con gente, así que tuve que pedir ayuda, una excelente ayuda, es necesario destacar._

 _Espero que esto sea de su agrado._

 _Pistas: Hablaría sobre alguna característica de mi apariencia, pero de eso ya se habla demasiado y no tengo ningún interés en ello. Tengo el orgullo como lema y, en lo personal, prefiero no tener contacto con muchas personas. »_

Sasha sonrió y abrió la cajita.

— ¡Awww! Albafika me regaló una muñeca de trapo de mi misma y, al parecer, —agregó observándola—. Agasha le ayudó a hacerla.

— ¿Cómo está tan segura? —consultó Sage, tratando de mantener el misticismo.

— Porque, de todos los que están jugando, él es al que le molesta mención alguna de su apariencia —explicó soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Bueno, creo que sería un buen regalo para él si la invitara también a ella y a su padre. Después de todo, vamos a necesitar flores para decorar.

— **X—**

— Te aseguro que con algo de alcohol lo harás feliz, no es tan pretencioso.

— Lo sé, Shion —sonrió el caballero de libra—. pero quería ser un poco más original.

— No te compliques tanto, a veces la simpleza es la mejor opción —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

— Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró, recostando su espalda en una de las tantas columnas de su templo.

Continuó pensando, hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

— Oye… ¿Recuerdas ese licor que mencionó cuando fuimos a la taberna de Calvera? Ese, que era de su país natal.

El caballero de aries buscó en su memoria.

— Limon… lemon… ¡Demonios, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua!

— ¡Tranquilo, ya lo recordaras! Siempre tienes mejor memoria para los nombres que yo, yo sólo soy bueno con los rostros —lo calmó palmeándole el hombro, hablando con su característico tono amable y bromista.

— Señor Dohko, señor Shion —saludó una voz que subía las escaleras. Una vez que dio con ellos, el guardia les hizo una reverencia. Ambos santos se miraron entre sí, sin entender por qué uno de los guardias del patriarca los llamaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo con el Patriarca? —inquirió Dohko.

El pobre muchacho sabía que tenía prohibido explicarse, por lo que buscó una manera fácil de salir de la situación y reveló el saco que traía consigo.

— Sólo debo entregarle esto a Shion —balbuceó entregándole el saco a su destinatario y huyó sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

Ambos amigos no tenían ya lugar en el rostro para el desconcierto que la escena les había dejado.

— Bien, veamos qué es… —habló Shion finalmente, hurgando en la bolsa de tela.

En ella había un martillo, muchas vendas y una nota que decía:

 _« Lo sé. No es de lo más original, pero sé que te hacía falta para que continúes con tu labor de reparar armaduras._

 _Pistas: Creo que soy demasiado mayor para todo esto. »_

— El Sumo sacerdote es poco sutil. —rió Dohko.

El lemuriano reprimió su risa.

— No, Dohko. Él no intentó ser sutil, sino desde el inicio no hubiese mandado a uno de sus guardias para darme esto.

El muchacho chino frunció el ceño, meditó lo que su amigo le decía y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

— Ya recordé el nombre de la bebida que necesitas —lo codeó, sacando al caballero de libra de su reflexión—. Vamos al pueblo, te acompañaré para que puedas comprarla. Pero antes, debo dejar esto en mi templo.

Ambos rieron y emprendieron su rumbo.

 _— **X—**_

— ¿Qué quieres, Manigoldo?

— ¿Desearte una feliz navidad? —rebatió, pintando su característica y sardónica sonrisa.

— Aún faltan unos días para eso —lo corrigió su maestro—. Además, yo no creo en eso. Sólo acepté porque es un deseo de Athena y porque no me parece mala la idea de que ustedes se diviertan —aseveró.

— ¿Y tú, te diviertes? —señaló el italiano.

Sage se respingó, pero no contestó nada.

El caballero de cáncer resopló, detestaba cuando su maestro lo ignoraba y no le daba ninguna respuesta. Harto del incómodo silencio que reinaba en el salón del patriarca, decidió romperlo con sus palabras.

— ¡Vamos viejo, tú también puedes divertirte como nosotros! —se detuvo y se puso de pie, ya se sentía incómodo estando acuclillado—. Athena me dijo que tu nombre fue el único que quedó en la canasta; que era el que le correspondía al tarado de Asmita y que tú, de todas formas, cumpliste con tu parte del trato.

— Así es Manigoldo —lo interrumpió, dejando caer su mano en la cabeza de su discípulo y revolviendo su azul cabellera— Pero no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

— ¡Porque no es justo! —dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

El antiguo santo de cáncer frunció el ceño ante tal falta de respeto.

— ¡Yo no debo darte explicaciones sobre lo que decido, mocoso!

El peliazul no pudo evitar reír. Sacar a su maestro de las casillas le parecía bastante hilarante, ya que nadie más que él lograba eso. Por lo general el anciano transpiraba sabiduría y serenidad.

— ¡No te enojes! —bufó poniendo las manos al frente como señal de tregua—. Sólo vengo a darte un aviso: Te guste o no, recibirás regalo.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Dejando a su maestro con la palabra en la boca.

El patriarca no supo cómo debía reaccionar a esto. Por una parte, las acciones de su discípulo lo conmovían, por otra, lo sacaban de quicio.

Completamente confundido, se dispuso a volver a su sitio; pero una seguidilla —extremadamente molesta— de golpes en la puerta de su recinto, volvieron a perturbar su paz.

Se dirigió a terminar con tal molesto estruendo y abrió las grandes puertas de muy mala gana.

Al echar un vistazo, vio que su discípulo había huido, ya lo podía ver llegando a piscis. Estaba por volver a entrar, hasta que notó que en la puerta había una botella de vidrio con una nota…

La levantó e inspeccionó el color, su consistencia… era hidromiel.

Más confundido aún, se dispuso a leer la nota para ver si le aclaraba un poco el asunto:

 _« Me parecía injusto que no recibieras regalo, así que lo consulté con el otro viejo y me dijo que te regalara esto. A fin de cuentas, a mí no me tocó alguien muy difícil; de hecho, creo que es la persona más fácil para hacerle un regalo en todo Grecia._

 _¡No seas tan puritano y acábatelo todo!_

 _Dado a que no me correspondía a mí, no me voy a poner a perder el tiempo pensando en pistas; pero estoy seguro de que ya te diste cuenta._

 _¡Empina el codo por una vez en tu vida! »_

Sage esbozó una sonrisa, no recordaba ya cuándo había sido la última vez que había ingerido alcohol. Se sirvió un poco en su copa y negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo. Su hermano y su alumno eran una dupla explosiva que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir jovial.

Una vez que Manigoldo llegó a su templo, se topó con una pintoresca botella de vidrio. El color de su contenido era amarillento.

Rápidamente lo destapó y olió la deliciosa combinación de limón y alcohol.

— ¡Limoncello! —exclamó y le dio un trago.

Instintivamente miró hacia el suelo, aunque no supo por qué y allí, a unos pasos de él, yacía una nota. La recogió y comenzó a leerla:

« _Me costó mucho trabajo recordar el nombre de esto, así que apreciaría que me convidaras un poco ¡Tiene buena pinta!_

 _Ponte ebrio, pero no tanto como para hacer el ridículo (otra vez)_

 _Pistas: Soy el más pequeño de la orden y aún me cuesta pronunciar las "R" »_

El italiano le dio otro trago a su regalo y sacó cuentas con lo que tenía:

 _Alguien que lo haya visto ebrio:_ eso le dejaba seis de trece.

 _Alguien pequeño:_ eso estaba entre Regulus y Dohko.

 _Alguien que le cueste pronunciar las "R"..._

Volvió a la segunda pista y casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo. Le era imposible no echarse a reír.

— ¡Dohko se llamó a sí mismo pequeño, cuando es un enano!

Siguió riéndose por un largo rato.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Primero que nada, espero que estén pasando una feliz navidad. Segundo… sí lo sé, hay algunas cosas que son un poco del Siglo XX; pero estuve leyendo y, si no me equivoco, en esa época en Italia se celebraba la saturnalia (y según vi en Grecia también). Traté de hacerlo lo más sobrio posible, haciendo de cuenta que ese juego sólo era una tradición de Sasha, Tenma, Alone y los chicos del orfanato. Igual, a veces ni Shiori respeta la época xD**

 **En fin, vamo' a ambientarno' porque puse mucho de "In spite of all the danger". No es que Albafika esté OoC, sino que ya había formado un vínculo con Agasha. Podríamos decir que esto pasa luego de la traición de Aspros. Sasha aún no se encontró con Tenma en el Santuario. Por eso, no voy a incluirlo (aunque me hubiese encantado).**

 **Con respecto a la flexibilidad del patriarca ¿Quién puede decirle que no a Sashita? xD JAJA Nah, mi punto es que él, al igual que muchos santos, no le ve malicia al deseo… ¡Y los caballeros no se pasan los 365 días del año de guerra jaja!**

 **¡No odien a Asmita! En cierto punto, tiene razón… luego van a quererlo.**

 **Originalmente esto era un one-shot, pero tuve que dividirlo por la cantidad de palabras ¡Mañana subo el otro!**

 **Sin más que decir ¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Gracias por tanto cariño, Eri :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Estoy releyendo un libro español y debo concentrarme.

Kardia le dio otra sonora mordida a su manzana, desafiando a su compañero a hacer algo para que se detenga. Se podía leer en su rostro a la perfección el _"oblígame"_ que su actitud destilaba.

El santo de acuario respondió mirándolo con mala cara y no hizo más que ahogar un suspiro. Sabía que el escorpiano no iba a entrar en razón y no tenía ganas de recurrir a congelarlo para que ya no lo molestara; aunque ya estuviese al borde de hacer eso.

— Sólo estás de malhumor porque no te regalaron nada —contestó el peliazul, provocador. Al ver que su amigo pasaba de él. Negándose por completo a seguir aburriéndose, decidió buscar un tema de conversación—. Oye, ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese libro?

El muchacho francés desvió la vista de las páginas y lo miró.

— Porque la persona a la que debo regalarle algo es muy… —buscó en su mente la palabra exacta para definirlo—. Estricta. Me acordé de este libro y quise releerlo para corroborar que sea adecuado para él.

— Tsk, te preocupas demasiado ¡Sólo dáselo y ya! —bramó dando otro bocado a su manzana—. Yo regalé algo que considero perfecto. Si el estúpido no sabe valorarlo, mal por él.

Degel acomodó sus lentes para mirar con atención el rostro de su compañero.

— ¿No le habrás regalado manzanas? ¿No?

— No… —se defendió al instante con un tono cantarín; luego, frunció el entrecejo—. ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo si lo hice?!

El mago del hielo cubrió su decepcionado rostro con la palma de su mano, ladeando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha por unos instantes; como si estuviese negándose a creer la desfachatez del santo de escorpio.

— Sólo espero que no te metas en problemas.

El griego soltó un bufido que hizo casi estremecer el templo acuariano.

— En todo caso sería _mi_ problema —replicó, haciendo énfasis en "mi".

Se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos, Degel había vuelto a su lectura y Kardia a su manzana.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó el escorpiano, nuevamente aburrido—. Te conté qué fue lo que me regalaron —preguntó con entusiasmo.

— Una botella de sidra —contestó imperturbable—. ¿Ya descubriste quién fue?

— No, pero tengo mis sospechas… — De su bolsillo sacó una nota y la leyó en voz alta—.

 _« Eres demasiado fácil. Mi regalo será perfecto; tus dos cosas favoritas, manzanas y alcohol, en una. Cierta tabernera con buenos pechos te manda saludos._

 _Pistas: adoro joderte. »_

Esto huele a cangrejo. —agregó.

A Degel se le escapó una sonrisa cuando intentó reprimir una carcajada.

— Lo único que faltaba era que deletreara su nombre.

— **X—**

— En cuanto lo veas, dile que le arrancaré el brazo con los dientes y que luego me lo comeré.

Degel suspiró, fatigado ¿De todas las personas en el Santuario, justo a Kardia tenía que tocarle Deuteros en el intercambio?

Sabía que el geminiano no era una mala persona, que todo lo pasado con su hermano Aspros era lo que le hacía mantener toda esta fachada de "demonio". Se había convertido en la leyenda de la Isla Kanon, una que inspiraba temor.

No sabía qué tanto había de cierto en esos rumores de que comía personas. El bicho se había pasado, sí; pero tampoco era como para arriesgarlo sólo para confirmar o negar sus hipótesis del tema.

Decidiéndose a hacer de mediador, habló finalmente.

— Dime, ¿qué te regaló? —consultó con serenidad, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta.

El santo de géminis sólo le extendió una nota como respuesta. El caballero de acuario se acomodó los lentes y la leyó:

 _« No tengo ni idea de qué regalarte. Pero las manzanas son sanas, ricas y a mí me gustan. ¡Si no las quieres devuélvemelas!_

 _Pistas: Al igual que tú, soy griego. »_

El francés cerró los ojos, cuestionando la capacidad mental de su amigo ¿Cómo rayos se le pudo ocurrir que esa era una buena idea?

— Me disculpo por él —murmuró—. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro; no lo hizo con mala intensión.

Deuteros relajó el semblante. Estaba tan cansado…

Desde que tenía memoria todo el mundo parecía querer meterse con él. Luego de la muerte de su hermano, había jurado que nunca más dejaría que alguien se pasara de listo o se burlara de él. A veces exageraba, lo sabía, pero prefería encerrarse en esa coraza que volver a dejar que lo lastimen. Se había vuelto desconfiado y reticente ante los demás, lo que no quitaba que por momentos se sintiera angustiosamente solo.

Inspiró y exhaló con pesadez. Degel era un buen chico, lo había ayudado en tiempos difíciles y fue quien confió en él. No había razón para tratarlo mal.

— Debería haber hecho como Asmita y no haber participado de este juego —bufó, recostando su cuerpo sobre una de las columnas del templo acuariano.

— No entiendo por qué dices eso —replicó Degel—. Es una buena idea dejar que el resto te conozca.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —El acuariano asintió y el geminiano le desvió la mirada—. Es raro caminar por aquí sin la máscara y… — _"sin Aspros"_ completaba la frase, pero no iba a decirla frente a nadie. Enojado consigo mismo, chasqueó la lengua—. Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. No veo la hora de volver a la isla Kanon.

— **X—**

 _« Mi hermano una vez me contó que a ti te gusta beber. Supongo que esto te gustará._

 _Pistas: dudo mucho que conozcas algo de mí. Lo único que puedo aportar, es resaltar que tú y mi hermano eran buenos amigos. »_

Hasgard descorchó la botella de vino y bebió un trago.

Su rostro pintó una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar aquellos días en donde él, Sisifo y Aspros pasaban el día juntos como aprendices, como buenos amigos.

Miró hacia el templo de géminis ¿Sería Deuteros tan resistente al alcohol como su hermano?

Soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Dispuesto a averiguarlo, dirigió sus pasos hacia la tercera casa, llevando con él la botella de vino.

Después de todo, Deuteros merecía una oportunidad. Quizás luego de unas cuantas copas podrían medir fuerzas, como acostumbraba hacer con Aspros.

— **X—**

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? —preguntó el castaño con el rostro desencajado.

El Cid no contestó. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, prefería más que sus actos hablasen por sí mismos. Así que extendió el trozo de papel para que su amigo entendiera.

Sisifo lo leyó y se echó a reír.

— ¡De todas las personas en el Santuario...! —exclamó, intentando ponerse serio.

— Creí que sería un buen presente. —contestó, inexpresivo.

— Lo apreciará mucho, créeme. —sonrió, con esa amabilidad que siempre solía desbordar.

El capricorniano no respondió. Solo siguió las indicaciones del santo de Sagitario de pasar al noveno templo para darle lo que buscaba.

Sagitario preparo un té para ambos, para hacer el ambiente más ameno. Luego de poner a hervir el agua fue hacia la parte más escondida de su templo, allí donde él descansaba, y trajo consigo una vieja caja.

— Hace años que no toco esto. —dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

Capricornio tomó la caja, barrió con su mano el exceso de polvo en ella y finalmente la abrió.

— Parece estar en buen estado. —comentó al sacar el contenido a la luz.

— Lo usaba siempre para sus misiones... —murmuró Sisifo, su voz parecía volverse un hilo.

El Cid lo observó, entendía los sentimientos de su amigo.

— Quizás sea... demasiado.

— ¡Oh no! —interrumpió—. Ya te dije, le gustará. Creo que lo único preocupante es... que quizás le quede un poco grande— agregó, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

El español inspeccionó detenidamente lo que llevaba entre sus manos. Sisifo tenía razón, el traje era demasiado grande para su futuro portador.

Dobló la prenda cuidadosamente y volvió a ponerla en su correspondiente caja.

Estaba a punto de llevar la taza de té a sus labios cuando una pequeña bolsa que estaba arriba de la mesa le llamo la atención.

— ¿Y eso? —consultó frunciendo el ceño.

— El regalo que me dieron —contestó. Sisifo tomo dicha bolsa y vertió con cuidado el contenido de ella sobre la mesa.

El español intentaba mantener su semblante como siempre, inmutable. La variedad de colores, tamaño y formas de las piedras de mar que veía no explicaban el motivo de que hubiesen sido utilizadas como regalo. Simplemente no le encontraba sentido.

— Es algo simbólico —explicó el sagitariano—. Cuando éramos pequeños; Aspros, Hasgard y yo solíamos ir a la playa que está cerca del santuario y competir por quien encontraba la piedra más preciosa. Con el avance del entrenamiento ya no pudimos pasar tanto tiempo fuera del santuario, así que decidimos juntarlas todas y apostar en distintas ocasiones por ver quién se quedaba con la colección —contó dándole un sorbo a su té—. El último en ganar fue Hasgard, nos retó a una competencia de resistencia de alcohol. Aspros le hizo frente, yo... no puedo decir lo mismo —rió—. esa fue la primera y última vez que me embriagué.

— Entonces, tu "amigo invisible" es Hasgard —concluyó El Cid.

— Exacto —asintió—. Además... —agregó pasandole la nota que venía con la bolsa—. su letra es inconfundible.

El Cid leyó mientras tomaba su té:

 _« Si tienes buena memoria y la edad no te afecta, éstas te las gane hace años._

 _Pistas: Creo que no hacen falta. »_

Nuevamente Sisifo tenía razón, la caligrafía de Hasgard era inconfundible.

Más tarde, el capricorniano emprendió el regreso a su templo; llevando con él la caja que le había pedido al sagitariano.

Subió mesuradamente escalón por escalón. Entró y dejó la caja a un costado, algo inusual había llamado su atención. En el otro extremo de su templo podía verse algo en el suelo.

El español frunció el ceño y fue a inspeccionar de qué se trataba. Su fría mirada se encontró con un paquete que tenía una nota sobre él:

 _« Si me permites una indiscreción: La primera vez que nos presentaron, recuerdo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la relación entre tu nombre y el personaje de este libro. No sé si lo has leído; solo espero acertar con mi regalo, o al menos no faltarte el respeto._

 _Mis más sinceras disculpas si lo hago._

 _Pistas: Mi constelación se relaciona con el agua, pero mi signo es de aire. Otra cosa que puedo darte como dato, es que nuestros templos no están muy lejanos. »_

Analizó con calma y miró hacia el templo de acuario. Sólo Degel podía usar palabras tan elegantes.

Con curiosidad, abrió el paquete. Este contenía un libro, uno que a él le encantaba, había leído mil veces y que tenía un enorme valor sentimental.

Cuando era muy pequeño, su madre le había confesado que le había puesto como nombre "El Cid" por "El cantar del Mío Cid", un libro muy popular de su país natal. Recordaba también, que con Mine y Felser se la pasaban horas y horas releyendo juntos ese libro.

Era lo único que le había quedado de sus padres. Posteriormente, el gran incendio convirtió todos esos recuerdos en cenizas, no había podido salvar siquiera una página de aquel libro.

Luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, se permitió sonreír.

Degel había acertado con el regalo.

— **X—**

Sus ojos azules brillaban con un alegre fulgor. Lentamente, fue vistiendo todo su cuerpo con mucha emoción. Metió un brazo por la manga izquierda, luego la derecha y se acomodó el sobretodo.

El traje le quedaba grande. Haciendo mofa de esto, hizo bailar el sobrante de las mangas que tapaban sus manos por completo.

Sisifo quería reírse, las ocurrencias de su sobrino siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

— Bueno, al sobretodo, la camisa y el pantalón habrá que ajustarlos —dijo—. ¿Qué tal las botas? —agregó y le pasó el calzado.

Regulus cubrió sus pies con ellas y frunció el ceño al notar que también le quedaban grandes.

— Podemos agregarle algodón en las puntas —comentó su tío para animarlo—. Además, estoy seguro de que este año pegarás el estirón...

— ¡Siempre dices eso! —replicó e hizo un puchero.

Se sentía molesto de no poder llenar los zapatos de su padre aún. Pero el enojo no le duro mucho. Le dio una mirada a todo lo que traía puesto, testeó la tela y sonrió.

— ¡Estoy usando algo de papá!

No supo en que momento la emoción le pintó unas lágrimas. Rápidamente, las borró con el dorso de la mano y esbozó una sonrisa. Extrañaba mucho a Illias, pero había prometido no volver a llorar.

Sisifo se mordió los labios para no echarse a llorar él. También lo extrañaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Debía proteger a su sobrino.

Inmediatamente lo abrazó, recordándole al más pequeño que se tenían el uno al otro, que eran familia. Que por más roto que estuviese y aunque faltaran piezas, el rompecabezas consanguíneo seguía intacto.

— Por favor, tío ¡Dime quién fue! —pidió separándose del abrazo—. ¡Tengo que devolverle el regalo!

— Eso sería hacer trampa —contestó cerrando los ojos para denotar seriedad—. ¿Por qué no relees la nota una vez más? — lo animó entregándole el papel.

Regulus infló las mejillas y resopló, hastiado, mientras enfocaba su vista en lo que su tío le daba.

 _« Esto era de tu padre. Cuídalo. Y por favor, déjale de causar dolores de cabeza a tu tío._

 _Pistas: Trataré de dejártelo fácil, piensa en espadas y seguro mi nombre se te vendrá a la mente. »_

— _Espadas… espadas… —_ pensó con cuidado, hasta que una palabra en particular se le vino a la mente—. ¡Excalibur! —exclamó chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Mi amigo invisible es El Cid!

Sisifo asintió, sonriente.

— **X—**

Dohko se dirigía a su templo.

Estaba oscureciendo y aunque no solía ser una persona floja, debía admitir que esta vez el cansancio le había ganado la partida. Tener un alumno y entrenar conjuntamente con él, era más agotador de lo que imaginaba.

Entró bostezando y se frotó los ojos. Al estar más despabilado, notó que había algo esperándolo en el otro extremo de sus aposentos: una pequeña bolsita con una nota.

Cuando la levantó del suelo escuchó un tintineo raro que le despertó muchísima curiosidad. No pudo consigo mismo y antes de leer la nota, vio que había.

La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro al tener entre sus manos dos pequeños y artesanales tótems de madera: uno de un tigre y el otro de un dragón.

¡Tenía que enterarse quién había sido el genio como para regalarle eso! Por lo que procedió a leer la nota:

 _« En el folklore de tu país existe una leyenda que desde siempre me ha agradado. Estoy seguro de que ya la conoces._

 _Espero que este año que se aproxima puedas ser más como el dragón, al tigre ya lo representas a la perfección._

 _Pistas: Al igual que la tuya, mi armadura también trae consigo un arma…_

 _Aún no defino si eso es bueno o malo. »_

Rascó su barbilla, pensativo, y lo releyó. La última frase lo hizo reír.

— ¡Sisifo no pierde el toque! —se dijo, negando con la cabeza.

— **X—**

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —vociferó el protector del sexto templo—. ¡Preséntate, intruso! Si no lo haces, tendré que atacarte.

El "intruso" se respingó, completamente sorprendido. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo abismal por ser lo más silencioso posible. Había entrado al templo con sigilo, ocultando su cosmos y, aun así, el caballero de virgo lo había notado.

No quería arruinar la sorpresa, prefería correr el riesgo de ser atacado antes que eso.

Como sabía que Asmita no lo podía ver se puso frente a él, se sentó en el suelo imitando su posición y llevó a cabo lo que había planeado.

Unas notas musicales místicas, dulces y vibrantes como la lluvia bañaron el lugar; inundándolo de paz.

Asmita se conmovió, había pasado tantos años sin escuchar los bellos acordes de un sitar…

Se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de ese pequeño concierto que estaban ofreciéndole. Una lágrima se le escapó, se sentía frustrado al no poder ver a la persona que estaba dándole tan bello obsequio.

Cuando las vibrantes cuerdas se detuvieron, el "intruso" habló.

— Le pedí permiso al patriarca y ayuda a Shion para ir rápido a Jamir –empezó—. Mi tío me dijo que tú entrenaste en el Tíbet y que Hakurei te trajo al Santuario, así que fui a hablar con él para ver si me podía contar algo de ti —explicó con una sonrisa—. Me dijo que una vez le comentaste que de pequeño tocabas el sitar en el templo budista donde vivías.

— Regulus…—balbuceó el rubio muchacho, había reconocido la entusiasta voz del león al instante—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? No es fácil conseguir un sitar en Grecia.

— Eso no es importante. —replicó.

El Santo de virgo no podía salir de su desconcierto. No entendía por qué ese chico hacía algo de tal magnitud por él.

Al notarlo así, el leonino se acercó y le puso el instrumento entre las manos.

— ¡Toca! —lo animó—. Yo sólo aprendí dos o tres notas, tú debes saber mucho más.

Asmita negó con la cabeza. Una mezcla de emoción y tristeza lo invadía cuando trató de devolverle el instrumento a su compañero.

— Yo… no debo. —balbuceó—. Renuncié a toda pertenencia material hace mucho tiempo.

Regulus se rascó la cabeza.

— No entiendo… ¿Por qué Buda se enojaría contigo por hacer música? —dijo pestañando varias veces—. Mi papá me dijo una vez que la música es un don que los dioses les dan a algunos humanos. El deber de esas personas es explotarlo, mejorarlo, plasmar en ella todos los sentimientos que las deidades no pueden sentir. —agregó acomodando nuevamente el sitar entre las manos de Asmita—. ¡Vamos, toca! Estoy seguro de que a Buda le hará feliz.

Al muchacho hindú todo aquello le sonaba a blasfemia, pero no podía negar que tenía un poco de sentido. ¿Para qué buda iba a regalarle semejante don —que causaba tanto alivio en otros— si no podía hacer uso de él?

La simpleza del pequeño leonino lo desconcertaba; porque, aunque simples, sus palabras estaban cargadas de sabiduría. Era digno hijo de Illias, a quien le guardaba un profundo respeto.

La comparación entre ellos lo hizo sonreír. Tomó el sitar correctamente, lo afinó y con una delicadeza extraordinaria empezó a rasgar las cuerdas, sacando de ellas sonidos que parecían de otro mundo.

Regulus cerró los ojos para tratar de sentir lo que Asmita ante esos sonidos. Maravillado ante el desfile de paisajes multicolores que su mente le traía, sonrió.

— Es… muy hermoso, Asmita. —murmuró cuando, luego de unos minutos, la bella combinación de arpegios terminó.

— Gracias… por todo. —susurró y abrió sus ciegos ojos, que estaban repletos de lágrimas. La emoción había hecho efecto en él, aunque no supo en qué momento.

— Bueno, me voy. —anunció Regulus, poniéndose de pie.

— Espera… —interrumpió. Sentía que tenía que devolverle el favor de alguna manera.

El caballero de leo, volteo a verlo.

— Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que te recordaba a tu padre… ¿No es así?

— Sí, porque mi padre también meditaba y tienen como… un aura similar —comentó.

Asmita asintió.

— ¿Tú sabes meditar?

— No… —contestó un poco triste—. Mi padre quiso enseñarme, pero, creo que era demasiado pequeño para entender.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó.

A Regulus no le cabía la sonrisa en el rostro. La emoción que lo invadió hizo que, sin pensarlo, corriera a abrazar a Asmita.

— ¡¿De verdad harías eso por mí?! ¡Prometo que prestaré muchísima atención! —dijo, extremadamente entusiasmado.

El caballero de virgo se sorprendió, no estaba preparado para tal reacción.

— Bueno… —empezó, alejándolo de sí—. Primero, debes sentarte con las piernas cruzadas, como estoy yo.

— Listo. —contestó el león, siguiendo las indicaciones.

— A partir de ahora ya no hables, sino no vas a concentrarte —requirió frunciendo el ceño—. Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada, sólo sigue mi voz… — Asmita hablaba cada vez más bajo y más lento. En un determinado momento se detuvo; podía escucharlo en la respiración del pequeño león.

Regulus estaba meditando.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡Feliz navidad! :D (?) ¡Afff! Pensé que iba a poder tener esto terminado para antes de año nuevo pero... nope. Les pido disculpas por eso, pero CRÉANME: tratar de manejar a tantos personajes a la vez y que todos tengan su merecido espacio no es fácil, no se puede ser tan... acotado y realmente, no puedo simplemente quitar a algún que otro santo porque a todos les tengo mucho cariño ;_; (aunque creo que se nota A LEGUAS cuáles son mis favoritos xD)**

 **Tuve que volverlo a cortar, so... three shot será. Sólo me queda un regalo y el almuerzo ;)**

 **Como ya dije, esto viene luego de la muerte de Aspros. Al final, nunca entendí si era verdad o no eso de que Deuteros era caníbal. Yo creo que no, que se hacía el malo nada más (?**

 **Hice una pequeña mención al gaiden de El Cid, todo eso del incendio es de ahí. En cuanto a lo de su nombre con lo del libro... ay. Es algo que a mi me pasó. No podía dejar de relacionarlos por sus carácteres, sus hazañas y sdfjsdfoifdsj ¡AMO ESE LIBRO!**

 **Quise que quedara en claro esto: Tenma ya está en el santuario entrenando, pero aún no se encontró con Sasha. Según el manga, pasan unos meses antes de que se reencuentren.**

 **Esto no me parece necesario aclarar, pero por las dudas... ¡Los ciegos también pueden tocar instrumentos! Adoro el sitar, es un instrumento que anhelo algún día aprender a tocar. Todo esta apreciación que tiene Regulus sobre la música, es enteramente mía. Pido disculpas por el pequeño "self-insert" (? Además, creo fervientemente que era lo más lejos de lo material que le podría haber regalado. Lo del "eso no es importante" fue más por un tema de flojera que otra cosa, debo ser sincera xD**

 **Como no puedo contestar ciertas reviews porque son de guests, lo haré aquí:**

 **ariscereth: Me alegro que te haya gustado el primero y espero que este también te haya gustado n.n**

 **Nameavenger123: JAJAJAJAJA SÍ, yo también amé eso. Realmente, ¡Hakurei y Manigoldo son un duo que maltraen al pobre Sage! Pero son un amor.**

 **A todos los demás, ya me encargué de contestar por privado, ¡les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo!**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año n.n**

 **Prometo subir lo más rápido posible la última parte :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

.

Sasha despertó completamente entusiasmada, ya era 25 y había llegado ese momento que por tantos días había esperado.

Como era invierno, el clima era frío pero lo suficientemente soportable como para estar afuera ya que había mucho sol.

Se escapó de sus aposentos y fue donde las doncellas estaban preparando la mesa para el almuerzo; allí, en la terraza que estaba detrás del templo del pontífice.

Subiendo unas cuantas escalinatas, uno podía encontrarse con dicho lugar y con la estatua de la diosa Athena, a quien representaba.

A pesar de su posición, ella quería ayudar. Luego de que muchas de las mujeres le insistieran en que no era necesaria su colaboración, bufó para sus adentros, hastiada de que no la dejasen hacer nada. Entre todas aquellas mujeres, pudo divisar a una chica de cabello castaño que entrelazaba flores y decoraba con ellas las columnas de los alrededores. La joven diosa esbozó una sonrisa y fue hacia ella.

— Hola, Agasha —saludó alegremente— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Oh no, no es necesario, señorita Athe… ¡Sasha! —se corrigió. La deidad le había confesado que le incomodaba ese título, y que, si estaban entre ellas, sin Sage ni caballeros dorados, la llamara "Sasha".

— Por favor, déjame ayudar en algo. Me estoy volviendo loca sin hacer nada —murmuró con timidez.

Por un momento la florista pensó en insistir, pero luego lo meditó bien, poniéndose en el lugar de la deidad, y entendió que no debía. Por lo tanto, asintió y comenzó a explicarle cómo hacer ciertos arreglos florales. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Sasha tenía buena mano para todo eso.

—Oh, lo olvidaba…—enunció, terminando de entrelazar unas margaritas— gracias por la invitación.

— Gracias a ti por la muñeca, te quedó muy bonita —rebatió con una sonrisa.

Agasha se quedó petrificada ¿Cómo Sasha se había dado cuenta de que ella la había hecho?

— Descuida —sonrió, reprimiendo la risa— digamos que, Albafika no es muy bueno para disimular.

La florista se puso roja, pero aun así se contagió de la risa de la muchacha de cabellera lila.

— Hablando del rey de Roma, creo que alguien te busca —indicó, señalando con el mentón.

Agasha volteó y pudo ver las puntas de una larga caballera celeste escondiéndose detrás de una columna. Soltó una risita ante la evidente timidez del caballero de piscis.

Sasha la codeó.

— ¡Ve! Yo colgaré esto, que es lo último que falta.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que lo haría ella. ¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Sus deseos de ir donde él estaba eran mayores.

— Gracias —murmuró ruborizada y se dirigió hacia el pisciano.

— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo que te escondes? —preguntó burlona cuando al fin dio con él.

— No —bufó frunciendo el ceño— Las doncellas me hacen sentir incómodo. Están todo el tiempo halagándome y tratando de acercarse a mí —resopló ladeando la mirada— Además, no quería interrumpir tu charla con la señorita Athena— mintió.

La verdad era que había sentido la presencia de Agasha y; queriendo verificar que no estaba alucinando, ya que ella no debía estar en el santuario por todo el algarabío navideño; decidió seguir su intuición y esta misma, para su sorpresa, lo había llevado hasta el lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —consultó con seriedad.

— La señorita Athena nos invitó a mí y a mi padre. En la carta decía algo así como que iba a necesitar flores, según entendí. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Parece que has avanzado en tus clases con Degel —comentó el pisciano esbozando una leve sonrisa. Y aunque no lo dijera, se sentía completamente orgulloso por el logro de su querida florista.

— Un poco… —murmuró ruborizada— ¡Pero eso es gracias a que ahora Pakia nos ayuda en la florería! Me da más tiempo para concentrarme y estudiar.

— Claro, Pakia.

Por más que su voz sonaba indescifrable, a piscis no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que un muchacho estuviera alojándose en la misma casa que ella, aunque se tratara de un ex alumno de El Cid.

Entrecerró los ojos momentáneamente, tratando de que no se le escapara ningún comentario que develara sus celos. Después de todo, la decisión la había tomado el padre de Agasha y a él no le correspondía opinar sobre el tema. Hacerlo, significaba quedar en ridículo, herir el orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba. Por supuesto que eso no le impedía mantener un ojo sobre el muchacho y estar al tanto de cada interacción con su florista.

— Cambiando de tema —agregó— Hay algo que quisiera darte.

Ella lo contempló, expectante. Estaba moviendo los labios para preguntarle qué era eso, pero él la interrumpió.

— Cierra los ojos.

Acató, nerviosa. Percibió que Albafika se puso detrás de ella y se respingó cuando sintió que le acomodó su coleta, luego, un extraño peso en su pecho…

— Ya puedes abrirlos. —sentenció con voz amable.

Agasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con un humilde collar. Era simple, pero bonito. Lo más importante para ella era el detalle. Pero, aun así, sentía que no podía aceptarlo.

— Albafika, yo no… esto es… —balbuceó.

— Si no lo aceptas vas a ofenderme —la acalló, serio— Sé que ayudaste a Shion con la tarta y… —murmuró, desviando la mirada— sólo quería agradecerte.

— Gracias, lo conservaré con mucho cariño —replicó ella con una enorme sonrisa que contagió a Albafika.

— ¡Vivan los novios! —bramó una voz que apareció de sorpresa, haciéndole soltar un gritito de susto a Agasha y logrando que a Albafika se le pusieran los pelos de punta— Eh, Albita… ¿Puedo ser el padrino? —continuó burlándose el protector de la cuarta casa.

— ¡Manigoldo! —gritó el pisciano, notoriamente enojado— ¡Deja de decir cosas como esas o te cerraré la boca con…! —Manigoldo interrumpió.

— Bla, bla, bla… —dijo con tono burlón— siempre dices eso y nunca…— sus labios se paralizaron cuando sintió el roce de una rosa piraña en su cuello.

Agasha cerró los ojos, horrorizada, pensando que Albafika había acertado en su objetivo.

— Quiero que recordarte que tengo muy buena puntería con las rosas —bufó, pasando al lado del cangrejo— Fallé a propósito, espero que comprendas lo que acabo de decirte y que dejes de comportarte como un idiota.

— ¡Tsk! Pescado rabioso… —murmuró el otro cuando divisó que piscis ya estaba cerca de la mesa en la que servirían el banquete navideño.

A Agasha se le escapó una risita. Le parecía de lo más hilarante la relación entre ambos caballeros. Aunque a veces se llevaran pésimo, se apreciaban y eran buenos amigos.

— ¿De qué te ríes, pimpollo? — bufó frunciendo el ceño— ¡No sé cómo te aguantas a ese amargado…!

— De la misma manera que tú —rebatió.

— Meh, bueno… mejor vayamos a comer—contestó desviando la conversación. Detestaba que la gente leyera sus verdaderos sentimientos— Ah, estoy seguro que ese pescado no te lo dijo; pero ese collar era de su familia biológica. Cuando murió Lugonis, dejó de usarlo y lo colgó en su tumba —la miró— Así que, si ahora te lo regaló a ti, es porque eres alguien muy importante para él… —Agregó serio. Pero a los segundos cambió su postura — ¡Más te vale cuidarlo! —añadió guiñándole un ojo y se fue tras los pasos de piscis.

La florista se puso roja de pies a cabeza. No sabía exactamente si lo que el italiano decía era verdad o mentira, pero prefería creer que esta vez no se trataba de una broma. Había dado demasiados detalles para eso, detalles que tenían sentido.

— ¡¿Otra vez soñando despierta?! —comentó una risueña voz que la sacó de su ensoñación y le revolvía su castaña cabellera.

— Vamos, hija. Ya terminé de traer y acomodar las sillas —informó Tiseo. Deteniendo su vista en el peculiar y nuevo objeto que adornaba el cuello de su pequeña— ¿Y eso?

— Regalo de Albafika. —soltó junto con una sonrisa.

Tiseo entrecerró los ojos.

— Claro, el señor Albafika. —murmuró, casi inaudible— En fin, el banquete ya está por servirse, vamos.

Y juntos siguieron los pasos que los dos caballeros dorados ya habían dejado atrás.

— **X—**

— ¡Kardia, despiértate! —requirió el acuariano por décima vez, meciendo a su amigo para que se despierte— ¡Llegaremos tarde al banquete!

El escorpiano masculló entre dientes algo inentendible y se volteó hacia el otro lado.

Degel resopló, hastiado.

— El problema es que eres muy amable…—susurró una voz que entraba a la habitación— Déjamelo a mí.

— ¡Calv…! —exclamó, pero se calló cuando la muchacha hispano-americana le hizo un gesto, llevando el dedo índice a sus labios y guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Ah! Hay alguien esperándote afuera. Ayer llegó de viaje y la albergué en mi taberna por pedido de Sasha, tuve que mantener a raya a unos cuantos borrachos porque es una chica muy hermosa…— dijo con una gran sonrisa — Así que, sé amable con ella.

El francés arrugó el entrecejo. No, no podía ser ella… ¿O sí?

Ocultando su nerviosismo, salió de la habitación y dejó solos a Kardia y Calvera.

La tabernera miró al santo de escorpio dormir, por un momento le dio ternura el verlo descansando de manera tan plácida, pero luego recordó por qué estaba allí…

Se acercó lentamente hacia su oído, tomó aire y…

— ¡Despiértate holgazán! —le gritó, sacudiéndolo hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

Para su "desagradable" sorpresa, Kardia no estaba tan dormido cómo parecía y la arrastró consigo, haciendo que ella quedara arriba de él en la caída.

— Esta no es manera de despertar a nadie, no es para nada amable… —bufó él, fingiendo molestia y aferrándola más hacia él sólo para molestarla.

La piel de la tabernera se tiñó del color de su vestido, estaba completamente avergonzada.

— ¡Suéltame, degenerado! —gritaba golpeando el pecho del peliazul, mientras él se descostillaba de la risa.

Siendo una mujer de mucha fuerza, pudo zafarse con facilidad. De todas maneras, sabía que Kardia sólo estaba bromeando con ella

— ¡Cámbiate y déjate de estupideces! Sasha nos espera.

—¡Bien! —gruñó— Pero primero sal de mi habitación ¡pervertida!

Claramente a Kardia le gustaba jugar con fuego, ya que con esa última frase se había ganado un buen coscorrón de parte de la tabernera.

— **X—**

Una muchacha de platinada cabellera esperaba fuera del templo escorpiano, a los pies de las escalinatas de este. Entre sus pálidas y suaves manos llevaba un libro y una carta. Objetos que aferró fuertemente a su pecho al oír unos pasos avecinarse.

¿Sería él?

Luego de unos cortos minutos confirmó sus sospechas.

Degel detuvo sus pasos, quedándose en lo alto de la escalera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, dejándolo inmóvil

¡Habían pasado casi tres años sin volver a verla!

La correspondencia le permitía mantenerse distante, ocultándose entre palabras inteligentes que evitaran toda mención sobre el pequeño arrebato que había ocurrido en Francia, luego de que ella le curara las heridas de la batalla que había tenido con su, ahora, difunto maestro; Krest.

Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, consciente de que no iba a poder eludir el tema, pero jurando que no iba a hablar de ello a menos que ella lo hiciese.

La soberana de Blue Graad, levantó con delicadeza su vestido y su miriñaque con la mano que le quedaba libre, y empezó a subir las escaleras. El acuariano, en un gesto digno de modales de caballero, le extendió su mano derecha –llevando la izquierda hacia su espalda- para ayudarle a subir los últimos escalones.

— Señorita Seraphina —saludó elegantemente junto con una reverencia.

— Degel —sonrió ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

— Me sorprende verla en el santuario... —soltó, evitando que sonara como un interrogatorio.

— Bueno, supongo que eso se explica en esta carta —contestó extendiéndole dicho objeto que llevaba entre sus manos— ¡Vamos, léela! —alentó con una sonrisa.

El acuariano acomodó sus lentes y tomó la carta.

— Oh ¡espera! ¡Tienes los lentes empañados! —dijo, dejando el libro que traía en el piso por unos instantes para llevar sus manos hasta el rostro del acuariano y retirarle los anteojos con delicadeza, regalándole una sonrisa maternal en el acto.

Al sentir el roce de su piel, Degel juró que había dejado de respirar.

Tragó sonoramente su saliva e inspiró, solemnemente decidido a continuar con su actuación formal. Luego, parpadeó innumerables veces para intentar distinguir la silueta de esa bellísima mujer entre la mezcla borrosa de colores que le daba su dañada visión.

Podía escuchar su aliento contra el cristal. Así fue como entendió que ella estaba limpiando sus lentes.

— ¿Mejor? —consultó ella volviéndolos a poner en su sitio.

— Mucho mejor, gracias.

Sin más preámbulos, abrió el sobre. En él, había notado el distinguible sello del Santuario.

" _Sé que extrañas mucho Blue Graad, así que, me tomé el atrevimiento de traerte un poco de esa tierra ¡¿Y qué mejor que la señorita Seraphina para representarla?!_

 _Pistas: tengo el cabello lila y suelo ser el motivo de que regañes a Kardia. "_

A Degel no le costó mucho atar cabos: El sello del santuario, el cabello lila, Kardia…

— ¡Qué amabilidad la de la señorita Athena!

— Así es —asintió ella. A mí me envió otra carta, pidiéndome que venga y que pasara la navidad aquí —contó— Además, hay alguien más que me dio algo para ti en mi último viaje a Francia. Pensaba enviártelo por correspondencia, pero gracias a la señorita Athena, puedo dártelo ahora y en persona.

El francés arrugo el entrecejo, intentando comprender las palabras de la hermana de su amigo Unity y notó que ella le extendía un libro. Él lo tomó, lo abrió y en las primeras páginas leyó:

" _Dedicado al mago y a la princesa del hielo."_

— Fluorite terminó el libro de su padre —comentó— Hemos estado escribiéndonos estos últimos años. La señora Flaille y yo la hemos ayudado con algunos contactos para que lo pudiera publicar —sonrió— Pero no fue muy difícil que le aceptaran el manuscrito, ¡Ella es una gran escritora!

— No lo dudo —fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Y sí, Fluorite sabía escoger a la perfección las palabras. Eso lo notó al leer la precisa descripción para definir a Seraphina: "la princesa del hielo".

— Estás muy callado... —dejó escapar junto con una delicada risita— En otra ocasión me hubieses hecho múltiples preguntas sobre Fluorite, mis viajes y me recomendarías libros que has leído en este último tiempo.

Con cada palabra su sonrisa se iba borrando, tornando en su rostro la tristeza.

Degel lo vio venir, incluso antes de que Seraphina volviera a abrir la boca.

— ¿Acaso mi presencia te incomoda por lo que pasó en Francia?

— "Incomodidad" no es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría para describir el encuentro posterior a un beso.

La diplomática abrió ampliamente sus orbes azules. Ahora, su vestido rosa claro contrastaba completamente con el rojo de sus mejillas.

Al notar su sorpresa, Degel sonrió.

— El pudor le sienta de maravilla, señorita Seraphina —comentó, como si estuviera ajeno a esa sensación— Hablaremos del tema sólo si usted lo quiere.

Seraphina asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, tortolitos! —irrumpió la voz del protector del lugar— ¡Vámonos que Sashita nos espera!

Degel inspiró y exhaló, pidiendo tener la fuerza necesaria para no estrangular a su inoportuno compañero.

— **X—**

— Si yo voy, tú vas.

— ¿Y alguien te está obligando a que vayas?

Deuteros miró a su compañero con la peor cara que podía poner para amedrentarlo, pero olvidaba un detalle: su interlocutor no podía ver.

— No es necesario que estés redimiendo constantemente a tu hermano —agregó el rubio.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No empieces con uno de tus estúpidos sermones!

Asmita suspiró ante la presencia de tanta violencia.

— Entiendo que tú tengas un cierto motivo, pero yo no lo tengo. Por lo tanto, mi presencia no es requerida.

— ¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! —inquirió otra voz que ingresaba al templo de virgo— ¡Oh, vamos Asmita! ¡Será divertido!

— ¡Tú no te metas, mocoso! —le bramó el geminiano.

— ¡Ya no soy un mocoso! —se defendió Regulus agitando el puño— ¡Ya tengo mi armadura dorada!

— ¡Oh! ¿Con que no eres un mocoso? —mostró sus colmillos, completamente divertido— ¡Pues, te ves exactamente como uno!

— ¡Y tú te comportas peor que uno! —rebatió el leonino.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Asmita, harto de la situación— Iré sólo si paran esta absurda pelea.

— Por mi está bien— contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

Deuteros sólo volteó los ojos.

Segundos después, empezaron a caminar en dirección al salón del patriarca.

En medio del camino, el demonio de la Isla Kanon le dirigía distintas miradas asesinas al pequeño león, quien le contestaba sacando la lengua.

El caballero de virgo internamente le imploraba a Buda por paciencia, para no quitarle los cinco sentidos a esos dos.

— **X—**

— ¡Hey! ¡El Cid!

El capricorniano volteó y vio cómo el sobrino de su amigo corría hacia él, separándose de las dos personas con quienes venía. No dejaba de agitar su mano, evidentemente queriendo llamar su atención.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —contestó adustamente cuando Regulus finalmente llegó con él.

El leonino sonrió y extendió hacia su compañero una especie de cuadro de madera fina, tan fina, que parecía papel.

— Sé que tú fuiste mi amigo invisible. Así que, como gratitud, decidí regalarte esto ¡Uyiko-e!

— Ukiyo-e —corrigió.

— Bueno, eso.

El santo de capricornio tomó el cuadro para ver el grabado. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el retrato de una esbelta mujer de cabello negro y kimono rojo que entre sus manos tenía una katana.

¿Cómo podía Regulus saber de la existencia de Mine? O mejor aún... ¿Cómo podía él saber sobre su apariencia?

Sin poder salir de su estupor, abrió la boca. Intentando formular la pregunta exacta que no lo develara, pero que le brindara la información que necesitaba.

— El ukiyo-e es un arte estrictamente japonés ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir esto?

— Es una historia muy graciosa. Verás… —inició con un tono jocoso— Le pregunté a mi tío qué podía regalarte y me dijo que lo mejor sería que conversara con tus alumnos. Así que fui al coliseo en donde Tsubaki y Rusk me dijeron que el que te conocía mejor era Lacaille, que había salido del santuario para visitar a Pakia que ahora trabaja en la florería del padre de Agasha. Así que, tuve que ir allí…

El Cid desmenuzaba lentamente cada palabra que el leonino decía.

No sabía qué había sido de la vida de su ex-alumno, pero le alegraba que estuviera bien y que encontrara su camino. Dentro de sí, esperaba que el chico no lo odiara ni le temiera por haber estado a punto de matarlo por desertar. Sólo estaba siguiendo las leyes del santuario.

Pero no era Pakia el nombre clave que le estaba llevando a entender el regalo de Regulus, sino Lacaille; él era el único que había visto a Mine, en realidad, a un espejismo de ella.

El capricorniano asintió para que leo continuara con el relato.

— Bueno, fui allí y cuando les comenté del asunto, Lacaille le preguntó a Pakia si seguía viendo a "esa chica de rasgos orientales" —detuvo su discurso por unos momentos— Jeh, parece que la chica le gusta porque ni bien Lacaille la mencionó, Pakia se puso todo rojo.

El Cid le clavó la mirada, pidiéndole que fuera al grano.

— En fin; los tres fuimos a la casa de esta chica, Kyoko, que también es amiga de Agasha. Resulta que su padre escapó del Bakufu de Japón y llegó aquí a Grecia en un barco holandés, que parece ser lo único que puede entrar y salir de ese país. Luego se casó con una chica griega y continúa siendo un artesano, como en su tierra natal, pero según él, le va mejor aquí.

Historia conocida para el capricorniano, exactamente así había sido cómo el padre de Mine había terminado en Grecia, siendo un forjador de espadas hasta el día de su muerte y pasándole la tradición a su bella hija.

— ¡Así fue como conseguí un ukiyo-e! Ah, y Lacaille hizo la descripción para la chica del dibujo… ¡Es realmente bonita! —agregó para terminar su relato— ¿Fue una novia tuya o algo así? —soltó con curiosidad.

El protector del décimo templo le clavó la mirada de tal manera que Regulus podría haber jurado que sentía a Excalibur a punto de cortarle la cabeza. La sola idea había hecho que se le escapara una gotita de sudor.

— ¡E- es sólo una broma! —tartamudeó, nervioso.

— **X—**

— Mitad y mitad, ahora estamos a mano —comentó mientras le daba una pequeña bolsa repleta de piedras de mar a su compañero.

Hasgard la tomó, serio, y paseó su vista por el lugar.

Ya estaban casi todos reunidos, sólo faltaban Degel, Kardia y Sasha. El resto se paseaba alrededor de la mesa con los platos ya puestos, esperando por la reunión y charlando con sus respectivos "amigos invisibles".

Regulus charlaba con El Cid, en realidad, parecía cómo si Regulus hubiese dicho algo fuera de lugar. Al menos eso era lo que podía leer en la gesticulación de las manos del león y en el ceño fruncido del capricorniano.

Manigoldo no paraba de carcajear junto a Dohko y Shion. Albafika se había acercado a ellos -aunque a una exagerada distancia- para agradecerle al ariano por su regalo y este, de manera muy modesta, le contestó que el mérito era más de Agasha que suyo.

Pero los ojos de Hasgard no buscaba a ninguno de ellos, sino a Deuteros, quien estaba apoyado contra una columna solo y alejado del resto. Curiosamente, Asmita estaba meditando no muy lejos de él.

— Aún no, Sisifo —habló finalmente, volviendo la vista a su interlocutor— Quizás deberíamos darle algunas a Deuteros ¿no lo crees?

— Deuteros no es Aspros, Hasgard. Podría incluso ofenderse… —contestó el sagitariano, recordando la reacción del demonio de la isla Kanon la primera vez que lo conoció.

— Ya sé que no es como Aspros —bufó cruzándose de brazos— De hecho, es mejor persona que él. Deberías tratar de conocerlo mejor…

Sisifo enarcó sus cejas, dejando en evidencia su sorpresa ante lo dicho por su compañero. Pero pronto volvió a la normalidad, recordando que su experiencia con el geminiano no había sido la misma.

— Tengo la impresión de que me detesta, por todo el asunto de la elección del patriarca —suspiró mientras le vino a la mente todo el dilema pasado con Aspros y su ambición de poder— Aunque tomaré tu consejo e intentaré conversar con él en algún momento… —dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el gemelo de quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pintando una sonrisa.

Luego, barrió el lugar con su vista, notando la ausencia de una importante persona.

— ¿Has visto a la señorita Athena? —preguntó, torciendo sus labios como signo de preocupación.

— Cuando yo llegué estaba charlando con Agasha, pero luego no la vi más —informó tauro.

— Será que mejor que vaya a buscarla, creo saber dónde está —afirmó y emprendió su búsqueda.

Aldebaran se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Sisifo podía ser muy sobreprotector cuando de Athena o su sobrino se trataba.

— **X—**

Hacha un ovillo, secó la lágrima que se le escapó. Agradecía estar semi-oculta detrás de la enorme estatua de la diosa que representaba, lejos de la vista de todos. Necesitaba un momento para estar sola, mirar su pulsera de flores y recordar a los suyos.

Otro año más, sin Tenma y sin Alone.

Se había acostumbrado bastante a la idea y asumía su responsabilidades como diosa. Pero aún así, cada tanto se daba un momento para liberar su corazón y sincerarse consigo misma, porque todavía los extrañaba y, lamentablemente, con cada hora que pasaba iba perdiendo la esperanza de volverlos a ver.

— Sabía que estaría aquí.

Sasha hipó, ahogando un grito por la sorpresa.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto, Sisifo! —Rápidamente, frotó sus ojos borrando todo rastro de su tristeza, poniendo en su lugar una sonrisa.

— Estabas llorando —contestó Sisifo sentándose a su lado y no dejándose engañar— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelilila se vio acorralada. Entendía a la perfección que cuando el sagitariano cambiaba su usual tono protocolar por uno informal era porque quería inspirarle confianza. — Estaré bien. Sé que no es correcto que siga llorando por aquellos a los que extraño —explicó— ¿Sabes? Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano Alone —murmuró— Todo esta tradición del "amigo invisible" fue idea de él.

El santo dorado poco recordaba de aquel jovencito rubio de ojos nobles, que no paraba de llorar por ser separado de su hermana.

— Yo, yo sólo quería... —continuó Sasha, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

Sisifo agachó la cabeza, con un claro dolor punzante en su pecho y sintiendo que en su frente se tatuaba la palabra _"culpable"._

Pero si algo no iba a permitir, era que ella volviera a derrumbarse. Extendió sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, fundiéndola en un abrazo.

Ella podía jurar que Sisifo tenía alas, que era un ángel, su ángel. Siempre estaba ahí, confortandola; y era evidente que lo hacía más allá de su deber como caballero de su orden.

Entre sus alas, se permitió llorar un poco más y él la dejó. Mientras le acariciaba su cabello, indicándole que todo mejoraría de algún modo u otro.

— Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti —dijo separándose un poco de ella y así mirar esos cándidos ojos verdes, algo opacados por las lágrimas que luego secó para devolverles su brillo.

La joven diosa expresó su confusión ante lo que el castaño le comentaba.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó poniéndose de pie e instando a que ella hiciera lo mismo con un ademan de su cabeza.

Sasha lo siguió y vio que Sisifo le indicaba el lugar donde estaban los otros.

Saliendo un poco de su escondite, podía ver cómo todos interactuaban, reían y parecían contentos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has logrado? —siguió el sagitariano, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la diosa, simbolizando su eterno apoyo hacia ella — Cada santo dorado es un mundo, algunos ni siquiera creen en la navidad o no son muy sociables. Sin embargo, has logrado reunir a todos con esta linda actividad. —remarcó con una orgullosa sonrisa.

A ella se le acumularon algunas lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Volteó y le sonrió a su fiel santo.

— Gracias, Sisifo.

— Por cierto... —comentó él, cambiando de tema— Estaba buscándote porque quería darte algo —agregó buscando en un recoveco de su armadura, hasta que encontró el objeto — Se que no es mucho pero, espero que le guste.

Ante los ojos de Sasha apareció un bello collar artesanal que sagitario había hecho con la piedra de mar más bonita de su colección.

Ella sonrió, tomó el collar y efusivamente, abrazó a un sorprendido y sonrojado Sisifo, quien no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto.

— **X—**

En la mesa ya estaban servidos deliciosos manjares de todos los gustos y colores: carne, pollo, pescado, ensaladas varias y distintas bebidas.

Todos los santos a quienes les habían regalado bebidas –Kardia, Manigoldo, Hasgard y, también el patriarca- decidieron compartir lo que quedaba de ellas.

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, a excepción de Sasha y Sisifo.

Cuando estos llegaron, la deidad tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Sisifo se sentó a su izquierda y a la derecha de ella, yacía el patriarca.

En la otra cabecera –y por seguridad, según él- se encontraba Albafika. Quien estaba sentado entre Agasha y Manigoldo, que no paraba de hacerle bromas al pisciano por su evidente incomodidad, bromas a las que piscis decidió ignorar para no arruinar el momento.

El pequeño león había decidido sentarse entre Asmita y El Cid. El pobre chico intentaba sacar conversación, sin mucho éxito, pero se divertía viendo discutir a Calvera y a Kardia –que estaban sentados frente a él- mientras Degel trataba de mantenerlos a raya. Seraphina, al lado del acuariano, observaba la escena igual de divertida que el leonino.

— Muy bien —enunció el patriarca, llamando la atención de todos los comensales— Voy a intentar ignorar el hecho de que la gran mayoría estuvo regalándose alcohol… —frunció el ceño— Debo admitir que no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero al verlos a todos aquí reunidos, me doy cuenta de que no ha sido una mala decisión.

Pausó sus palabras y se tomó un instante para recordar a sus compañeros fallecidos en batalla y en las veces que habían compartido momentos similares. Sin tener más que decir, su mirada buscó a Sasha.

— Señorita Athena ¿Quiere decir unas palabras?

La aludida asintió y se puso de pie.

— Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí hoy… hayan participado del juego o no —dijo observando a Asmita— Sé que muchos tenían sus dudas y, aun así, han formado parte de este anhelo mío. No me queda más que agradecerles —Su emoción era tal que se sentía al borde de llorar, en vez de eso sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Brindemos! —gritó Kardia desde su lugar para sacarla de ese embrollo de ser el foco de atención momentáneo.

Entre risas, levantaron sus copas, brindaron y luego almorzaron. Y hasta aquellos que parecían los más rezagados se habían contagiado del agradable y entusiasta ambiente.

Quizás muchos no creyeran en la navidad; ya que esta iba en contra de todo lo que el santuario religiosamente profesaba; pero le habían hallado otro tipo de valor…

Porque en la navidad no importa si eres creyente o no, ni todas las atribuciones materialistas que se le pueda dar.

Lo importante es ese momento, en el que estás rodeado de la gente que aprecias, ya sean familiares o amigos. Porque esta y otras festividades son una buena excusa para reunirse y celebrar.

Y cualquier excusa es buena para romper con la vacuidad de la rutina.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 ***Suena la canción del "aleluya"* (?)**

 **¡AL FIN TERMINÉ CON ESTE FIC! :'D**

 **Estoy emocionada, este es mi primer fanfic terminado ;_; ¡AYSH!**

 **Bueno, sí, lo sé. Tardé bastante, un poco más de un mes para ser exacta. Lejos estamos de la navidad ya. Pero, cómo diría Homero Simpson mientras perseguía a un cerdo volador "Todavía sirve, todavía sirve" (?**

 **Quiero a agradecerles a todos y a cada uno por su apoyo en esta locura de fic. Como ya dije anteriormente, lo más difícil para mi fue manejar a tantos personajes. Pero, separandolo por escenas pude hacer que cada uno tuviera su momento de brillar.**

 **Me hubiese gustado adherir a Hakurei, Yuzuriha y Atora (y agregar una escenita ShionxYuzuriha) PEERO, luego decidí que sería demasiado lío ya.**

 **Tengo algunas cosas que explicar... Este fic está situado en el mismo "universo" (por decirlo así) que mi fic "In spite of all the danger" de hecho, hasta hice un pequeño, pero insignificante, spoiler de lo que vendrá (?**

 **Todo lo relacionado a Albafika y Agasha, se explica ahí.**

 **Tiseo es el nombre que yo le puse al padre de Agasha.**

 **Lo del collar de Alba está mencionado en el gaiden de Manigoldo y en mi fic "Two of us" (que también formaría parte de mi pequeño universo de fics, pero que, sería muuuucho antes de todo esto xD)**

 **En mi "universo" la taberna de Calvera está en Grecia. No muy cerca del Santuario, pero en Grecia. Y sí, sé que originalmente está en lo que hoy es México. Pero TRANQUILOS. Hace mucho dije que tengo en planes un fic CalveraxKardia. Ahí voy a acomodar todo el lío que armé y explicaré que Calvera se termina mudando a Grecia porque extraña mucho a Sasha (y aunque no lo quiera admitir) a Kardia :3**

 **También tengo ya armado un DegelxSeraphina planteando que algo pasó luego de la misión en Francia, obviamente que la idea va a estar mejor plasmada, esto sólo fue un pantallazo.**

 **No sé si recuerdan a Pakia... ¡Es el pobre chico a quien El Cid casi mata por querer abandonar el Santuario! (sólo aparece en el animé) Por suerte, Sisi apareció al rescate, diciéndole que mientras viviera su vida siendo feliz y contribuyendo de manera pacífica, seguiría siendo leal a Athena... o algo así (?**

 **En fin, me pareció curioso que luego se lo viera trabajando en una florería... y bueno: Florería = Agasha (?**

 **Así que lo agregué para ponerle las cosas un poco interesantes a Alba, que no se da cuenta que al chico en realidad le gusta la amiga de Agasha, Kyoko.**

 **En cuanto a Kyoko, ella siempre fue un personaje que no había definido mucho más que sólo como la amiga de Agasha. Ni siquiera presté atención al hecho de que le había puesto un nombre japonés a un personaje que suponía ser griego.**

 **En un momento, se me había ocurrido sólo cambiar el nombre y avisar. Pero luego, y gracias a mi nueva obsesión con Rurouni Kenshin, decidí que podía ponerla como una chica mestiza c** **omo lo es Mine, la amiga "especial" (? de El Cid. Siempre me había preguntado cómo es que ella habla de Japón como "la tierra de mi padre" y que haya terminado en Grecia. Así que me inventé una explicación con todo esto del Bakufu (gobierno del Shogun, que era bastante totalitario). Toda esa parte de los barcos holandeses y eso, está basado en hechos históricos de Japón.**

 **Ciertamente, esa fue mi parte favorita. Un Regulus verborrágico y un El Cid más que sorprendido xD**

 **Para el Ukiyo-e (que fue la antesala de los preciosos y famosos Nishiki-e) me basé en la imagen extra del gaiden de El Cid, donde Shiori nos dibuja a una hermosa Mine. El Cid recibe exactamente esa imagen *inserte corazón aquí***

 **En fiiiin. Toda esta historia de Kyoko y Pakia la desarrollaré más en "In spite of all the danger".**

 **Oficialmente, el cumpleaños de Alone es el 24 de diciembre, por eso decidí agregarlo como parte de la tristeza de Sasha y como disparante principal de todo.**

 **Creo que no me queda nada más por aclarar, pero cualquier cosa, pueden consultarme. No tengo problema en responderles n.n**

 **Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.**

 **Ahora, llega ese satisfactorio y hermoso momento de apretar la opción "complete" *se hace un bollito y se tira a llorar* ;_;**


End file.
